


To Save Thedas ***Tentative Working Title***

by SabineAsturian (SabineDeLioncourt)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle bonding, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mages and Templars, Sexual Content, follows storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabineDeLioncourt/pseuds/SabineAsturian
Summary: "Nesivera, a Dalish Rogue had been sent to spy on the Conclave when an event happen that would change her life and the life of a Qunari rift mage forever." ***Tentative working Summnary***





	1. The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters in Dragon Age, I am merely borrowing them. Also, this story is being Beta'ed by my lovely fiance.

She screams in terror. He can hear her, he's pulling her arm. Her hand is glowing. They have to keep running. What's happening? All he can remember was sneaking into the Conclave. He saw her crouching in the back of the crowd gathered. Then they both ended up here. He's scared too. There are gigantic spiders after them, but twisted, demonic. They can barely see with all the smoke and dust everywhere. There's a glowing figure in front of them, waving her arms. 

"Hurry, there's not much time. You two need to get out of here!" 

The female cries out, "What's going on?! What happened?!" 

The glowing figure pulls them both up and over the cliff just as one of the enormous demon-spiders leaps for their legs. "There is no time to explain, you must go. Hurry!"  
The male wraps his arms around the struggling elven female and leaps through the portal, not questioning their luminescent hero. They fall out of the portal onto scorched, yet snowy ground. They look up, bewildered as they are surrounded by Seekers, and Templars. The female and the male were roughly hauled to their feet. 

"Where did you come from?! Where's the divine?!"

The female collapsed against him, shock having finally set in. The light in her hand was sputtering, sparking, catching the attention of the male. He pulled the would be questioner aside, having a few short, terse words with them, before they were moved to the Chantry dungeons, where he could monitor and hopefully repair the damage the magical light from her hand was causing to her body. The elven apostate that was there when the two were apprehended glowered at him from his position near the wall. 

"Do you even know what you are doing, Qunari?" 

"...Im surprised you didn't call me Saarebas. The names Arcestos. And before you go opening your mouth and making assumptions about me, elf, I was the top Rift expert and most skilled rift mage in my clan before this stupid war broke out. This is obviously Rift magic we're dealing with and if you don't let me tend to her hand, she may lose part of her arm..." 

"...I see...I guess I will leave you to it. After all you seem to know what you are doing." 

"Seriously? I don't need you snidely looking over my ministrations like I am a novice mage. I can assure you, I know what the fuck I am doing. Good day, sir." 

Varric chuckled as he came down the stairs and Solas stalked up the stairs, visibly irritated. "I came to see if you needed any herbs or bandages...nobody knows I'm here, yet. Cassandra is as likely to kick me as she is to greet me. Also, I didn't peg you for a mage at first." 

Arcestos raked a hand through his sweat-soaked, dirty hair. "I get that a lot for being a Qunari. I need elfroot. Perhaps some spindleweed, as she is weak and still in shock, and I'm guessing Cassandra is champing at the bit to question her." 

Varric nodded. "I'll go get it, and yeah, she is. Don't let her bully the girl. I think she's been through enough."

Arcestos chuckled. "Trust me, I know. I fell out of that rift with her. She was terrified. I'm going to do what I can." 

After Varric returned with the herbs, Arcestos mixed them into a potion which he then poured into the unconscious rogue's mouth. He quickly muttered a few spells as she began to stir, slowing the progress of the mark on her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she groggily reached for her knives, which weren't there since the Seekers had disarmed them both. 

She skittered backward along the floor, staring at Arcestos in fear. "Who are you, and what happened?!" 

Arcestos put his hands up. "You have been out for about 4 hours. I've been working on your hand to prevent the spread of the mark that is on it that's been producing the green light. I know its connected with the tear in the sky over the temple." 

She buried her tattooed face in her long, slender fingered hands. "Last thing I remember was sneaking into the temple. I spotted you and then, falling. Then spiders and you dragging me up the cliff...." 

Arcestos put a gentle, tentative hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what happened back there either, to be honest. I was just trying to get us both to safety...And I will help you figure out what is up with the mark on your hand." 

She looked up at him, her smile weak and faltering. "Thank you. I owe you one." 

He patted her shoulder. "Lets just focus on getting out of here and trying to get both our asses out of trouble." 

Cassandra slammed open the door to the Chantry dungeon. Arcestos groaned as he realized that not only were they going to have to deal with Cassandra Pentaghast, the Right hand of the Divine, but also Leliana, the shady and mysterious Left Hand. He helped the elven lass in the cell with him to her feet, no easy task given that she was still somewhat limp and still trying to clear the fog from her head after being unconscious. 

Cassandra unlocks the cell door, nearly tearing the ill-used and rusty door off its hinges as she opens it. Leliana shakes her head. Arcestos puts the elven rogue behind him, standing up to his full height of 6' 3". There was unbridled rage and pain in the Seeker's voice. "Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you both now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you two."

Arcestos and the elven lass looked at her incredulously, answering in unison. "You think we did it?!"

The young elven rogue looked like she was about to cry. "All those people....dead..." 

Cassandra lunged forward, shoving Arcestos roughly aside and raising the hand with the mark up by the elbow. The rogue winced, her arm was obviously sore despite the mage's ministrations. "Explain THIS." 

The elf's brown eyes welled with tears. "I...can't!"

Arcestos grumbled. "I can."

Cassandra whirled and glared at him. "I didn't ask you, Qunari, I asked her." She turned back to the rogue. "What do you mean you can't?"

The tears were starting to fall as the Rogue hissed through clenched teeth. "I don't know what THIS is or how it got HERE." 

"You're lying!" Cassandra moves as if to strike the girl, and Arcestos smoothly steps in front just as Leliana catches the irate Seeker's arm. "We need her," the Left Hand says quietly.

Arcestos keeps his position between the rogue and Cassandra. "Whatever you -think- we did, we're innocent."

Leliana looked at the mage. "You, do you remember how this began?" 

Arcestos shook his head, which sported massive curling horns. "We woke up after the explosion. We were running, things were after both of us...and then we saw a woman...." 

Leliana arched a ginger colored eyebrow. "A woman?" 

He nodded. "She reached out to us, helped us get away from those...things...but then....we ended up falling out of the rift. And then she passed out." He indicated the rogue. 

The rogue managed to squeak. "My name is Nesivera."

Leliana nodded. Cassandra grumbled and gestured. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift." 

Nesivera sighed, scrubbing at her face with her sleeve. "What....what did happen?" 

Cassandra at that moment looked a bit deflated, like the fight was leaving her. "It would be easier to show you...." She leads Arcestos and Nesivera outside. "We call it the Breach. Its a massive rift into the world of demons..."

Arcestos cleared his throat. "Actually, its a tear in the fabric of the Fade."

Cassandra shot him a look like he'd just kicked her firstborn. "Demons come from the Fade, do they not?"

Arcestos folded his arms. "Yes, but it is also home to lost spirits and dreamers and memories. Not everything in the Fade is a demon." 

Cassandra gave a disgusted noise. "At any rate, it grows larger with each passing hour. Its not the only rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

Nesivera stared in horror. "An explosion can do that???"

Cassandra looked at the sky, then back at the rogue. "This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." 

Just then, the Breach flares and Nesivera cries out in pain, her arm shaking as the Anchor responds to the Breach. She almost collapses to the ground, but Arcestos catches her, and holds her up. 

Cassandra looks at the pair of them, her face unreadable. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads. Arcestos is doing all he can to try and keep it at bay, but it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." 

Nesivera swallowed hard, then nodded at Arcestos, who let go of her shoulders. "....If I can help....I will."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Then...?"

The raven haired rogue looked her dead in the eye. "I will do what I can, whatever it takes....But will it save me?" 

Cassandra gently grasps her arm this time. "We have no way of knowing." Arcestos looked at Nesivera, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I will try everything in my power to help you." Cassandra leads the pair through the village, where the townspeople glare and mutter.

Cassandra's voice was quiet, and grim. “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

Arcestos gave Cassandra an incredulous look. "But we didn't do this!" 

Cassandra sighed. "I know, but, we lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."

Arcestos shakes head. "Ugh. Always need to have someone to blame. If it isn't the mages its the darkspawn...." His voice trails off. 

Cassandra pulls out a dagger and cuts the bindings on the rogue's hands. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far.”

Nesivera flexed her wrists, rubbing them where the rope had chafed her. "Where are you taking us?"

Cassandra turned to the elf and the Qunari. "Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." 

Arcestos scoffed. "Great, so now she's your test nug. Seriously, I'm a rift mage, I think I know a thing or two about these rifts. The rifts are a door, her hand is a key. Whether that opens them or closes them remains to be seen!" 

Nesivera took a deep breath. "I did say I would do whatever it takes to help. I'll do it...or die trying."


	2. The First Rift (of Many)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcestos can't stand poncy fancy-talking apostates. Especially since hes Qunari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Dragon Age.

Arcestos and Nesivera walked past the entrance of the first gate, past two guards that glared as they passed. There were three wounded resting against the gate, and a Chantry brother that completely ignored them as he kept reciting the Chant of Light to the refugees and soldiers that also gave them filthy and accusatory looks as they kept walking. One of the soldiers ignored them, however, as the individual was too shell-shocked to do much of anything but rock back and forth while sitting on the cold, frozen ground. There were more wounded laying on crates and carts. Then Nesivera gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Chantry workers flitted back and forth, wrapping corpses for cremation.  
Arcestos did the math in his head, there were roughly about 35 dead laying about. He put a hand on Ness's shoulder and squeezed. This was war and dead bodies would be a common sight. All he could do was reassure the poor lass. They came to a second set of gates, and Cassandra cupped her gloved hands over her mouth. 

"Open the gate! We're heading into the Valley!" 

They passed through, passing soldiers bracing for another wave of attacks, and refugees running for their lives screaming about the end of the world. Arcestos watched as Nesivera lowered her eyes to the ground, as there were more corpses laying about. The poor elf has never seen this much death, he thought to himself. As they crested the hill, the mark flares and Nesivera crumples to the ground, clutching her arm with the opposite hand. Arcestos and Cassandra each take an elbow and help her up. 

Cassandra turns her face to the sky. "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

The elven rogue looked as if she were about to cry. "How -did- we survive the blast?" 

Cassandra looked at her, noticing the pained look on the elf's face. "They said you two… stepped out of a rift, then you fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind both of you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough."

They pass more corpses as they approach the bridge. As they set foot onto the bridge, Arcestos hears a whistling noise he recognizes all too well and screams for them to jump. He wraps his arms arms around the elven girl and jumps out of the way just as a large fireball hits the bridge, destroying it. Cassandra and Arcestos curse as the three of them tumble to the frozen riverbed below. The breach belches more fireballs and some green lights as Shades begin to form not far from where they landed. Arcestos yanks Nesivera to her feet, handing her some knives that fell out of a crate as he picked up a staff. Cassandra was already engaging the demons. A shade lunges for Arcestos but he blasts it with ice, freezing it, and Nesivera hits it with the pommel of her knife, shattering the creature. Between the three of them, they make quick work of the Shades. Nesivera leans over, her hands on her knees, panting a bit as she was still not feeling completely alright. 

"Well....that's over..."

Cassandra points her sword at the two of them. "Drop your weapons. NOW." 

Arcestos plants his staff on the ground and points at her. "For fucks sake, Seeker, if you are going to lead us through this Maker-forsaken valley thats crawling with goddamn demons, you are going to just have to trust us." 

She glared at him, not lowering her sword. "Give me one good reason why I should."

Arcestos looked at the clearly shaken and exhausted elven rogue, then back at Cassandra. "Our lives are on the line." 

Cassandra sighs and finally lowers the tip of her sword. "...You're right. I cannot protect both of you and I cannot expect you to be defenseless either." She sheathed the weapon. "I should also remember you both came of your own volition." 

She reached into her belt pouch, handing them each several small vials. "Take these, Maker only knows what's up ahead." 

Nesivera stuck them in her belt pouch. "Where are all the soldiers?"

Cassandra looked up the mountain path. "At the forward camp, or on the battlefield. We're on our own for the time being."  


They pass yet more corpses. Nesivera nearly gags as Arcestos pulls a helm off a slumped, dead soldier and hands it to her. She protests weakly but he sticks it on her head. He pulls a pot of something out of his belt pouch, and proceeds to smear it it all over his face. It appears to be war paint. "Vitaar, since I can't wear a helmet. Better safe than dead..." he remarked as they continued along the riverbed. They round a corner and see more shades forming. Cassandra points just behind the green light. 

"If you two can flank them, I will attack from the front and we can take them down faster."  
Arcestos nodded. "Come Ness, we have a ways to go yet." 

The elf quaffed one of the potions, shaking her head at the taste but perking up a bit as the elfroot took immediate effect and helped her regain some energy. "Alright, alright."  
They keep running along the river, occasionally fighting groups of demons as they appeared. Arcestos stopped once in a while to harvest elfroot, as he didnt know if they would get wounded as they traveled. Again, better safe than sorry. Nesivera was panting a bit as they reached the foot of a steep staircase. 

The Seeker turned to the pair. "We're getting close to the Rift. You can hear the fighting." 

Arcestos handed the elf a waterskin he'd nicked off an overturned supply cart in passing. She drank greedily, and scrubbed some of the demon ichor off her face with her sleeve. "Who's fighting?"

She made a sweeping gesture with her shield. "You'll see soon. We must help them." 

Ness offered Arcestos a drink, which he gratefully accepted before handing the waterskin back. "I take it by 'them' you mean Knight-Commander Rutherford and Leliana." 

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "More or less." 

As they reached the top of a staircase, they approached a half wall. Beyond it, the blond dwarf that had assisted Arcestos in the dungeon and the bald elven apostate were helping two soldiers battle yet more demons.

The elven apostate yelled to them. "QUICKLY! Before more of them get through!"

Arcestos grabbed Nesivera's arm and pointed it at the rift. Worst case scenario, this could backfire and the poor girl would lose an arm. Best case? His theory about her mark being a key would prove right and close this smaller rift. Thankfully, it did the latter and he heaved a sigh of relief as the smaller rift closed. 

She stared at Arcestos. "What did you do?!" 

Solas raised an eyebrow. "HE did nothing, the credit is yours." 

Arcestos gave the elven mage an ugly glare before turning to the rogue. "Yes. You closed the mark, not I."

She flexed the affected hand with the mark. "I closed that thing? But how?" 

Arcestos was about to explain but the elven apostate started to talk before he could even get a word in edge-wise. Whoever this apostate was, he was really getting on Arc's nerves. "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct." 

Arcestos folded his arms and looked directly at the elven male, a look of disdain plain on his face. "Funny, I was just about to say pretty much the same thing, though in not quite so many words..." 

Cassandra shot the Qunari a warning look. "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." 

Arcestos made the so-so gesture with his hand. "Maybe. Im not a hundred percent sure that it will work on a rift that big on her energy alone." 

Solas gave Arcestos a rather scathing look before turning to the elven rogue. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." 

There was a clicking, ratcheting noise as Varric returned Bianca to her back holster. "Good to know! Here I thought we would be ass-deep in demons forever." He gave a slight bow to Nesivera. "Varric Tethras: Rogue, Storyteller and occasional unwelcome tagalong." He then turned to Cassandra and winked, in turn causing her to give him the world's dirtiest look.

Ness gave a tired smile. "Pleased to meet you." 

Solas rolled his eyes. "You may reconsider your stance in time." 

Arcestos chuckled. "I dunno, Varric already helped me out once..." 

Varric gave a mock pout. "Aww, Im sure we will become great friends in the Valley, Solas." 

Ness continued to look at the sky as Arcestos looted the pile of stuff the rift left behind. "I closed that small rift, what now?" 

Cassandra gestured up ahead with her sword. "We still have to make it to Leliana."

Varric takes a nip off a flask before shoving it back in his coat pocket. "What a great idea!" 

Cassandra makes a no sign with her hands. "Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated Varric, but..." 

Varric snorted, rolling his eyes. "Have you been down in the Valley, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." 

Cassandra gave a disgusted scoff and turned away from the dwarf as Solas looked at Nesivera. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you yet live." 

Varric chuckled. "He means, Im glad that the Qunari mage managed to keep the mark from killing you while you were passed out."

Arcestos puffed up a bit, proud of what he'd accomplished. "Like I said, Im a rift mage and I know a thing or two about the Fade....and how to keep a rift in check...." Solas shot him another dirty look. 

Ness chuckled and shrugged a bit. "I'm really no use if I'm dead, though..." 

Solas looked off to the side. "True..." He then looked at Cassandra. "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen."

Arcestos leaned on his staff, shaking his head. "NO SHIT!" 

Solas gave the human another scathing look before turning back to Cassandra. " Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

Varric bit back a laugh as he watched Arcestos behind Solas opening and closing his hand while making a snide face and mimicking the elf's mouth movements. Nesivera giggled quietly as to not give Arcestos away. 

Cassandra pointed up the path again. "We must make it to the forward camp quickly."

Varric chuckled as he patted the hilt of his crossbow. "Well, Bianca's excited." 

Cassandra started moving. "This way, down the bank. It looks like the main path is blocked."

Solas nodded. "We must move quickly." 

Arcestos smiled and offered Ness his hand as they made their way down the path. She gratefully accepted, and they continued along the trail towards the camp.


	3. At The Forward Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcestos wants to punch the Chancellor. Then again, who doesn't?

The group continues down the steep narrow path. Ness slipped once but Arcestos caught her before she tumbled down the hill. She smiled and patted his hand as he helped her back up, and they made their way into the ravine. 

Solas pointed out ahead of them. "Demons ahead!" 

Varric smirked at Cassandra as he jogged past her. "Glad you brought me now, Seeker?"

Arcestos turned to Nesivera. "You are exhausted. Let me help them take out the demons. You'll be of no use to them if you keep fighting these demons and using your energy." 

Ness opened her mouth to protest. "But I told Cassandra..."

Arcestos put a finger up to silence her. "I know what you told her but I want you to stay behind me and not fight until we get up closer to the Camp. Okay?" 

Ness nodded. "Okay." 

The group kept going, Cassandra, the mages and Varric taking out groups of demons as they kept up the hurried pace, Nesivera doggedly trying to keep up with them despite feeling like she'd been drained of all her energy. Once they made it past the groups of demons, Solas craned his head to look over his shoulder at the lagging Dalish rogue. 

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?"

Nesivera gave him a puzzled look. "What do you know of the Dalish? We are both of the same people, Solas. "

Solas shrugged. "The Dalish I met felt… differently on the subject."

Varric chuckles. "Can't you elves just play nice for once?"

Arcestos grinned. "I know, right?" 

Just then the mark on Ness's hands flares. She gives a sharp inhale, clutching her wrist with her opposite hand. Arcestos looked at Cassandra. "My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For her sake, I suggest we hurry." They keep pushing on until they came to another set of stone steps along the mountain path. Varric looked over at Ness, who looked determined, but was in serious pain at the same time. 

"So...are you innocent?" The dwarf looks at her quizzically. 

Ness grimaces, balling up the hand with the Mark into a fist. Maker, did it hurt. "I honestly don't remember what happened." 

Varric sighs. "That will get you into hot water everytime. Should have told them a story..." 

Cassandra snorts and shakes her head. "Thats what YOU would have done."

Varric gesticulates, spreading his hands. "WHAAAAAAT? It's more believable and less likely to result in a hanging or beheading!" 

The scaled the stairs, where another group of demons accosted them. One of them made a beeline for Ness, only to get stabbed in the face with the sharpened wooden end of Arcestos's staff. He then proceeded to set it ablaze, sending it lurching and screaming down the hill. After the demons were dealt with, he told the Dalish rogue to take more of the elfroot potion. 

Cassandra, breathing hard and face covered in soot and demon ichor, looks up the hill. "I hope Leliana made it through all of this...." 

Varric put a hand on her arm, which she didn't flinch from. "She's resourceful, Seeker. I'm sure she's fine."

Solas leaned on his staff, wiping the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his robe. "We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We’re almost there."

Once they rested for a few minutes, they scaled more of the stone stairs, only to come across another Fade rift. The soldiers battling the demons falling out of it were yelling for help and some were even cowering away from the gouts of foul green light. 

Cassandra yelled down to the group. "ANOTHER RIFT!" 

Arcestos looked at Ness, who looked visibly shaken. "We must seal it, quickly. You can do this." 

She nodded, grimly raising her arm, supporting it with the unaffected one as the group and the soldiers battled the shades tumbling out of it. She sank to her knees as her face screwed up in agony, internally she was willing it closed, calling out to Andraste and Dalish dieties alike. After the rift closed, she fell forward on her hands and knees in the snow, tears streaming down her face. It hurt so bad, and she was so tired. Arcestos gently helped her to her feet. "You did great. You're okay. Do you need me to carry you?" She was about to shake her head no, she didn't want to appear weak, but she was shaking. "Please. I'm so tired. I want to make it to the forward camp..." Arcestos slung his staff onto his back and scooped up the diminutive elf. She barely weighed anything at all. 

Cassandra called out to the soldiers. "The rift is gone! OPEN THE GATE!" The soldiers scrambled, making a concentrated rush to get the gates open for the group. "Right away, Lady Cassandra!"

Solas looked over at the Dalish rogue, whose face was coated in soot, demon ichor, and now tears. "We are clear for the moment. Well done." 

Varric nodded, though her wan, tired appearance tugged at his heartstrings. "Whatever that thing on your hand is, it is definitely useful."

Arcestos looked down at the Dalish rogue, who was pretty much sobbing in his arms as she clutched the afflicted arm. He would have to do another stasis spell, just to keep her held together. Maker blast it all, he hated what Cassandra had asked Ness to do, but he had told her he would do everything he could to help. As they walked into the forward camp, they could hear Leliana loudly arguing with someone. 

The chainmail-clad redhead punched the shabby wooden table. "We must prepare the soldiers!"

A rather pompous looking Chantry official crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "We will do no such thing."

Leliana leaned forward, practically hissing in his face. "The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!"

He waved a finger in the Left Hand's face. "You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

Leliana scoffed, putting a hand to her armored breast. "-I- have caused trouble?!"

The Chantry official slams his hands down on the table. "You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?"

Leliana looked at him, her eyes flashing with a dangerous light. "YOU’RE not in command here!"

He slammed the table again. "ENOUGH! I will not have it!"

Arcestos looked over at Cassandra. "Can I punch him? Please? Or at the very least whack him upside the head with my staff?" Cassandra gave him a warning look.

The Chantry offical was rather homely, sporting a sparse mustache and a blotchy complexion. He had a rather smug look on his face as they approached. "Ah. Here they come."

Leliana breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to Cassandra and squeezing her hands. "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is–"

Roderick walked forward, gesticulating at Nesivera as Arcestos backed up, shielding her from Roderick though the mage knew that Ness, even as tired as she was, could take him with two hands tied behind her back. "I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Arcestos had to restrain Ness as she nearly leapt out of his arms, about ready to strangle Roderick. Cassandra stepped between the flailing rogue and mage and the Chancellor. 

She scoffed at him, poking him in the chest. "'Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

He slapped her hand away, standing up to his full, rather unimpressive height. "And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Leliana's voice was calm but as icy as their surroundings. "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know."

The Chancellor threw his hands in the air. "Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey her orders on the matter."

Nesivera managed to get away from Arcestos, after arguing with him for a few minutes about how she was feeling better. The voice that came out of her was quiet but full of fire and brimstone. He'd angered her. "Don’t talk about me like I’m not here."

He gesticulated at her, practically screaming in her face. "You shouldn’t even be here!"

She was about to leap on Chancellor and beat him senseless but Arcestos pulled her back by the straps on her armor. "Uh-uh. He's a pompous windbag, but you don't get to murder him, Ness." She growled and shouted at Roderick while making a filthy gesture. "FENEDHIS LASA!" Solas nearly choked on the water he was drinking. 

Roderick ignored the tiny Rogue's outburst, gesturing to Cassandra. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Cassandra planted her feet and folded her arms. "We can stop this before it’s too late."

The Chancellor pointed up at the ruined temple. "How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra gestured towards the direct path up to the temple. "We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route."

Leliana shook her head and pointed to a mountain pass on the map. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

Cassandra shook her head, raking a hand through her hair. "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky."

Roderick stabbed a stubby, ringed finger at the map. "Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost." 

As the breach expands in the sky, Nesivera's hand flares with light. "AUUUUGH!" She clutches her arm again, and Arcestos begins muttering containment spells. 

Cassandra waits till he is done, then approaches the Dalish woman. "How do -you- think we should proceed?"

Ness leans on Arcestos's arm. She is pale, and her skin is coated in a sheen of cold sweat. "I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now."

Cassandra nods to Leliana and gestures for the group to follow her. Arcestos puts Ness on his back, piggy-back style. "Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone."  
The Chancellor scoffs and throws his hands in the air in sheer exasperation. "On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

The group began the climb up to the Temple, Varric, Cassandra and Solas making the path clear for Arc and Ness to get through.


	4. The Temple of Sacred Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sealing the rift. Oh and some fluff. Mainly Arcestos and Ness being cute.

The group enters the forward part of the area near the Temple. There are overturned carts everywhere, and fire. Bodies of the dead, the dying and the wounded lay everywhere. Nesivera buries her face in Arcestos's shoulder. Never before has she seen this much death and suffering. Sure, she's taken the life of outlaws that attacked her clan, but never death on this scale. Her hands grip the rough fabric of Arcestos's battle-robes. He can feel this, but says nothing, only smiles a bit as he trudges on, even though she was quite light and not much of a burden at all. 

As they make their way up to another set of stone stairs, he squeezes Ness's foot. She raises her head and looks into his hazel eyes. His voice is quiet, yet concerned. "Be wary – another Fade rift." 

She takes a shaky breath. "I know...I can...feel it. My hand hurts worse when we get near one."

Arcestos lets her down but stays close to her. "You can do this, I believe in you."

The two of them dodge as a soldier falls, screaming, down the stairs after being set ablaze by a fireball. Another Shade kills one of the soldiers, before Varric shoots it in the eye with Bianca. They make it to the top of the stairs, and Cullen is fighting the demons with a small dispatch of soldiers. 

Varric growls, his temper flaring. This rift business was getting out of hand. "Just how many rifts -are- there?"

Solas freezes a Shade solid before hitting it with his solid oak, crystal topped staff. "We must seal it if we are to get past!"

Cassandra looked to Nesivera. "Quickly then!" The elf nodded grimly, raising her arm as the sickly green light poured out of the mark. She gritted her teeth, her eyes welling with tears. Arcestos stood behind her, ready to catch her if she fell again. "AUUUUGH!" She cried out as the rift closed. She stumbled backward, but Arcestos caught her, and helped her up. "Good job." She smiled weakly, the tears sliding down her filthy face. "Thanks." 

Solas looks up. "Sealed, as before. She's becoming quite proficient at this."

Varric looks at the poor, shaken Dalish rogue. "Let's hope it works on the big one." 

Cullen walks over, wiping the demon ichor off his blade on a roll of canvas. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done." 

Cassandra shook her head. "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing."

Cullen turned to Ness. "Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here."

Ness wiped at her face with her sleeve, smearing demon gore and soot and tears everywhere. "I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best." 

Cullen nods. "That’s all we can ask."

Cullen gestures with his sword after nodding a greeting to Arcestos. He knew the Qunari had been instrumental in keeping the elf alive. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." 

Cassandra starts moving up the path. "Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander."

Cullen puts a fist over his breast and bows his head, before helping an injured soldier hobble away. "Maker watch over you – for all our sakes."

As they make their way up the stairs, all five of them inhale sharply at the sheer devastation as Arcestos and Solas remark in unison, "The Temple of Sacred Ashes...." 

Varric grimaces. "What's left of it, anyway." 

Cassandra gestures with her shield. "That is where you two, Arcestos and Nesivera, walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Varric cranes his neck, shielding his eyes from the bright green light of the breach. "The breach -is- a long way up..." 

Leliana marches in with a troop of soldiers. Her voice is calm, but clearly relieved. "You’re here! Thank the Maker."

Cassandra turns to Leliana, gesturing all around what's left of the ramparts of the temple. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple."

Leliana nods and she starts barking orders to the troops. 

Cassandra turns to Nesivera, who is shaking, cold, and exhausted, leaning on Arcestos's arm. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

Ness swallows hard, nods and pushes off of Arcestos. "I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it."

Arcestos rubs his bearded chin. "No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

Cassandra nods and begins making her way through the ruins of the temple. "Then let’s find a way down. And be careful."

As the group makes their way down into the temple, they hear echos from the Fade. 

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Cassandra looks around, bewildered. "What are we hearing?"

Arcestos makes a face. "At a guess: The asshole who created the Breach."

The group passes the archers getting into position, and imposing looking spires of red lyrium. 

Varric grumbles and backs away from the glowing, humming, vibrating stone. "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." 

She sighs and moves away as well. "I see it, Varric."

His voice sounded strained, scared. "But what it’s -doing- here?"

Solas sidesteps the awful stone outcropping. "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…"

The deep booming voice sounded again. "Keep the sacrifice still."

Then came a womans voice, and it sounded frightened. "Someone help me!"

Cassandra looked around, visibly shaken and upset, which was rare for the usually stoic Seeker. "That is Divine Justinia’s voice!"

They move farther into the temple and the voices continue. 

"Someone help me!" 

Then another female voice, this time, it was Nesivera's. "What’s going on here?"

Cassandra turns to Ness, incredulous, and the Dalish rogue gives her the same look back, for she didn't remember this. Cassandra pointed at the elf. "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…" 

There's a brilliant flash of light that causes everyone to shield their eyes. Images begin to form, ghostly images. The Divine is floating, suspended by sinister looking tendrils of red magical energy. A dark figure with glowing red eyes and claws looms over her. And a rather ghostly image of Nesivera and Arcestos appears. Arcestos is behind the rogue, and Ness is walking forward, blades drawn. 

"What’s going on here?"

Justinia struggles against her bonds in vain. "Run while you can! Warn them!"

The dark figure turns, looking over his shoulder at Nesivera. "We have an intruder. Slay the elf."

There is another bright flash and the images dissapate. Cassandra whirls, pointing an accusatory finger at Ness, who is cowering almost behind Arcestos. 

"You WERE there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

Ness pressed her fists to her eyes, obviously upset. "I DON'T REMEMBER!"

Solas looks around, his face an unreadable mask. "Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place."

Arcestos pointed at the main column of the ruined temple which was swirling with green light, and occasional tendrils of it would break through, sending through a fireball or lesser demon. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra yells to the gathered troops and Leliana. "That means demons. Stand ready!"

Arcestos turns to Nesivera. "I will be right behind you. " 

The elf walks forward, supporting her affected arm with her good one as light pours out of her hand, opening the rift. There is a loud roar as a Pride demon leaps through the rift, causing her to scream in fear. Arcestos points at the rift. "Keep doing it, every time you disrupt a rift, demons get weaker!" She braces her feet, and raises her arm again, screaming elven curses as the eerie green beam shoots from her outstretched arm. The rift pops, and the Pride demon slumps as if he's been stunned. 

Cassandra makes a charge motion. "THE DEMON IS VULNERABLE, NOW!" Theres twanging and whizzing as the archers unleash a volley of arrows and screaming as the warriors charged forward, attacking the demon. They bring it down quickly enough, then Cassandra turns to Nesivera.  
"Seal the rift!" 

Nesivera walks forward, gouts of green light shooting from her arm. As soon as the rift closed, she collapsed, and Arcestos caught her, lifting her into his arms. She was out cold, her body limp as a rag doll. 

Cassandra looked at Arcestos. "Lets take her back to Haven. You two can rest once we get there."


	5. The Temple of Sacred Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sealing the rift. Oh and some fluff. Mainly Arcestos and Ness being cute.

The group enters the forward part of the area near the Temple. There are overturned carts everywhere, and fire. Bodies of the dead, the dying and the wounded lay everywhere. Nesivera buries her face in Arcestos's shoulder. Never before has she seen this much death and suffering. Sure, she's taken the life of outlaws that attacked her clan, but never death on this scale. Her hands grip the rough fabric of Arcestos's battle-robes. He can feel this, but says nothing, only smiles a bit as he trudges on, even though she was quite light and not much of a burden at all. 

As they make their way up to another set of stone stairs, he squeezes Ness's foot. She raises her head and looks into his hazel eyes. His voice is quiet, yet concerned. "Be wary – another Fade rift." 

She takes a shaky breath. "I know...I can...feel it. My hand hurts worse when we get near one."

Arcestos lets her down but stays close to her. "You can do this, I believe in you."

The two of them dodge as a soldier falls, screaming, down the stairs after being set ablaze by a fireball. Another Shade kills one of the soldiers, before Varric shoots it in the eye with Bianca. They make it to the top of the stairs, and Cullen is fighting the demons with a small dispatch of soldiers. 

Varric growls, his temper flaring. This rift business was getting out of hand. "Just how many rifts -are- there?"

Solas freezes a Shade solid before hitting it with his solid oak, crystal topped staff. "We must seal it if we are to get past!"

Cassandra looked to Nesivera. "Quickly then!" The elf nodded grimly, raising her arm as the sickly green light poured out of the mark. She gritted her teeth, her eyes welling with tears. Arcestos stood behind her, ready to catch her if she fell again. "AUUUUGH!" She cried out as the rift closed. She stumbled backward, but Arcestos caught her, and helped her up. "Good job." She smiled weakly, the tears sliding down her filthy face. "Thanks." 

Solas looks up. "Sealed, as before. She's becoming quite proficient at this."

Varric looks at the poor, shaken Dalish rogue. "Let's hope it works on the big one." 

Cullen walks over, wiping the demon ichor off his blade on a roll of canvas. "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done." 

Cassandra shook her head. "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing."

Cullen turned to Ness. "Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here."

Ness wiped at her face with her sleeve, smearing demon gore and soot and tears everywhere. "I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best." 

Cullen nods. "That’s all we can ask."

Cullen gestures with his sword after nodding a greeting to Arcestos. He remembered the mage from his time at the Ferelden Circle. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." 

Cassandra starts moving up the path. "Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander."

Cullen puts a fist over his breast and bows his head, before helping an injured soldier hobble away. "Maker watch over you – for all our sakes."

As they make their way up the stairs, all five of them inhale sharply at the sheer devastation as Arcestos and Solas remark in unison, "The Temple of Sacred Ashes...." 

Varric grimaces. "What's left of it, anyway." 

Cassandra gestures with her shield. "That is where you two, Arcestos and Nesivera, walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Varric cranes his neck, shielding his eyes from the bright green light of the breach. "The breach -is- a long way up..." 

Leliana marches in with a troop of soldiers. Her voice is calm, but clearly relieved. "You’re here! Thank the Maker."

Cassandra turns to Leliana, gesturing all around what's left of the ramparts of the temple. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple."

Leliana nods and she starts barking orders to the troops. 

Cassandra turns to Nesivera, who is shaking, cold, and exhausted, leaning on Arcestos's arm. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

Ness swallows hard, nods and pushes off of Arcestos. "I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it."

Arcestos rubs his bearded chin. "No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

Cassandra nods and begins making her way through the ruins of the temple. "Then let’s find a way down. And be careful."

As the group makes their way down into the temple, they hear echos from the Fade. 

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Cassandra looks around, bewildered. "What are we hearing?"

Arcestos makes a face. "At a guess: The asshole who created the Breach."

The group passes the archers getting into position, and imposing looking spires of red lyrium. 

Varric grumbles and backs away from the glowing, humming, vibrating stone. "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." 

She sighs and moves away as well. "I see it, Varric."

His voice sounded strained, scared. "But what it’s -doing- here?"

Solas sidesteps the awful stone outcropping. "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…"

The deep booming voice sounded again. "Keep the sacrifice still."

Then came a womans voice, and it sounded frightened. "Someone help me!"

Cassandra looked around, visibly shaken and upset, which was rare for the usually stoic Seeker. "That is Divine Justinia’s voice!"

They move farther into the temple and the voices continue. 

"Someone help me!" 

Then another female voice, this time, it was Nesivera's. "What’s going on here?"

Cassandra turns to Ness, incredulous, and the Dalish rogue gives her the same look back, for she didn't remember this. Cassandra pointed at the elf. "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…" 

There's a brilliant flash of light that causes everyone to shield their eyes. Images begin to form, ghostly images. The Divine is floating, suspended by sinister looking tendrils of red magical energy. A dark figure with glowing red eyes and claws looms over her. And a rather ghostly image of Nesivera and Arcestos appears. Arcestos is behind the rogue, and Ness is walking forward, blades drawn. 

"What’s going on here?"

Justinia struggles against her bonds in vain. "Run while you can! Warn them!"

The dark figure turns, looking over his shoulder at Nesivera. "We have an intruder. Slay the elf."

There is another bright flash and the images dissapate. Cassandra whirls, pointing an accusatory finger at Ness, who is cowering almost behind Arcestos. 

"You WERE there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

Ness pressed her fists to her eyes, obviously upset. "I DON'T REMEMBER!"

Solas looks around, his face an unreadable mask. "Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place."

Arcestos pointed at the main column of the ruined temple which was swirling with green light, and occasional tendrils of it would break through, sending through a fireball or lesser demon. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra yells to the gathered troops and Leliana. "That means demons. Stand ready!"

Arcestos turns to Nesivera. "I will be right behind you. " 

The elf walks forward, supporting her affected arm with her good one as light pours out of her hand, opening the rift. There is a loud roar as a Pride demon leaps through the rift, causing her to scream in fear. Arcestos points at the rift. "Keep doing it, every time you disrupt a rift, demons get weaker!" She braces her feet, and raises her arm again, screaming elven curses as the eerie green beam shoots from her outstretched arm. The rift pops, and the Pride demon slumps as if he's been stunned. 

Cassandra makes a charge motion. "THE DEMON IS VULNERABLE, NOW!" Theres twanging and whizzing as the archers unleash a volley of arrows and screaming as the warriors charged forward, attacking the demon. They bring it down quickly enough, then Cassandra turns to Nesivera.  
"Seal the rift!" 

Nesivera walks forward, gouts of green light shooting from her arm. As soon as the rift closed, she collapsed, and Arcestos caught her, lifting her into his arms. She was out cold, her body limp as a rag doll. 

Cassandra looked at Arcestos. "Lets take her back to Haven. You two can rest once we get there."


	6. Waking Up In Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE EXPECTS THE (DRAGON AGE) INQUISITION! Okay, that was bad. Sorry, not sorry.

Nesivera wakes up groggily, blinking away sleep. She hears snoring, and Arcestos is sprawled out in just a pair of pants on the cot next to her, his robes cleaned and folded on the nearby desk. He's snoring loudly, and he looked like he had finally had a bath because his hair wasn't black, it was rather a warm shade of brown and rather fluffy, though his large curved horns stood out. She reached up, and realized, her own hair had been washed and she wasn't coated in demon blood and soot. She was actually dressed in a tunic and breeches, and new, soft halla skin boots rather than the worn out, holey fur boots she'd gone to the Temple in. The young female elven servant girl that was in the room saw her sitting up and dropped the box she was carrying. She heard several glass bottles break. 

"Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!"

Arcestos woke with a start. "Huh? WHA? What happened?" 

Nesivera chuckled. "Nothing, she just dropped a box. How long was I out?"

Arcestos sighed. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it. You slept for 3 days. I made sure the elven girls came in here and changed you into clean clothing and washed you. I was scared we'd have to make funeral arrangements."

Nesivera turned to the elven woman. "Don’t worry about it. I only–"

The elven girl, a city elf from some alienage or another, fell to her knees, prostrating herself in front of the mage and elf. "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!" 

Arcestos threw his hands up in the air. "Yeah that, I was getting to that..."

Nesivera raised an eyebrow. "Then the danger is over?"

The elven woman started making a beeline for the door. "The Breach is still in the sky but that’s what they say. I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!" 

The Dalish rogue put her hands on her hips. This sudden reverence was a bit unnerving, and frankly, a bit annoying. "And where is she?"

The woman flings open the door to the cottage and heads through it. "In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,’ she said!" 

Nesivera sighed. "Please tell me that she's the only one acting like this..." 

The mage picked his clean robes up off the nightstand and tugged them over his head, growling when his horns got caught. Ness chuckled softly as she angled the neck opening to free him from his mage-robe prison. He realized his hair was a mess, so he raked it back with his fingers to get it out of his eyes. "Actually...they're calling you the 'Herald of Andraste' or some crap like that. Its taken me threatening to bring a meteor down on peoples heads to make the devout Andrastians leave you alone."

Ness flexed her hand, finding that it didn't hurt as much. "Did you help keep my hand together?"

Arcestos smiled at her. "No but I helped Adan keep you alive. You were very weak when you took out that large rift and pretty much sent yourself into a 'twilight sleep' state. We managed to dose you with enough potions to bring you to just a sleeping state." 

She looked down at her boots. "I...thank you, Arcestos. For everything, I mean."  
He chuckles and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hell, we worked hard to get you to that rift. And if it wasn't for you, we'd all be ass-deep in demons, like Varric said." 

She reaches up and pats his hand, her cheeks burning with color. She was not used to a lot of attention, especially male attention. Sure, she'd had fun with some of the boys in her clan in the past, but as far as her clan was concerned, she was deemed 'too wild' and 'plain' by their standards. "You flatter me, Arc."

Arcestos tilts his head to the side. "Arc?"

She looked up at him with a rather rakish grin. "Well you call me Ness, and I get that in the Common tongue my elvhen name can be a pain in the ass to say. I actually kind of like it."

Arcestos chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Ness it is then, and you can call me Arc. Especially since common isn't your first language. Now, should we go face your adoring public before Cassandra drags you out by your hair?"

The Dalish rogue face-palmed. "Maker's balls, do I have to?" 

Arcestos opened the door. "Ladies first." 

Nesivera wrinkled her nose. "I'm not---ugh. Fine."

Her jaw almost hit the floor. There was a crowd of at least 70 people gathered. Some kneeling, some standing with heads bowed, some reaching out to her. "That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her."

More voices came from the crowd as they passed, and Nesivera tried to avoid eye contact and look straight ahead. All the attention was making her quite nervous. 

"Hush! We shouldn’t disturb her."  
"Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought the Seekers knew everything."  
"It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave."  
"It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed her."  
“Maker be with you.”  
“Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste.”

Ness kept moving, her cheeks and the tips of her ears were turning bright red, and she had a very uncomfortable look on her face. She seemed to relax a bit when Arcestos put his hand on her shoulder and helped guide her through the crowd.

"That’s her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger."  
"I heard she was supposed to close it entirely. Still, it’s more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise."  
"Still a lot of Rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky."  
"She can seal those, though – the Herald of Andraste."  
"Someone had better. You won’t seal those rifts with the Chant of Light."  
"Walk safely, Herald of Andraste."  
"Good luck sealing those rifts."

Arcestos squeezes her shoulder and points up the trail. They kept walking past the tavern and Adan's apothecary, where more people were gathered, either kneeling or bowing their heads. They approached a group of Chantry brothers and sisters who were quietly discussing the events among themselves. 

"Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us."  
"That’s not Chancellor Roderick’s decision, Sister."  
"Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now?"  
"Andraste didn’t have Grand Clerics telling her what to do, and she managed nonetheless."  
"You expect us to be like Andraste?"  
"Someone must."  
"Go in peace, Herald of Andraste."  
"Maker watch over you." 

The Chantry brothers and sisters part to let Arcestos and Nesivera pass. They head past several more Chantry officials before pushing open the door to the makeshift War Room Leliana and Cassandra had set up. They could hear Roderick shouting through the door. 

"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine."

He heard Cassandra shouting back at him. "I do not believe she is guilty!"

Roderick scoffed. "The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way!"

Cassandra's voice practically dripped with disdain. "I do not believe that."

Hands slam down on the war table. "That is not for YOU to decide. YOUR duty is to the serve the Chantry!"

Cassandra smacks the table herself and one could hear the heavy oak table skid a few inches. "MY duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is YOURS!"

The Dalish rogue flings the door open, quite irritated by the exchange she had just heard. Arcestos made a mental note never to make this one angry. 

Roderick gesticulated to the guards. "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Arcestos nearly lunged forward but Ness thwacked him in the chest with an open hand and shook her head, while still looking to Roderick, then Cassandra, who also turned to the guards. "Disregard that, and leave us."

The guards, one of whom bore the tiniest smirk, saluted Cassandra and left. 

Roderick backed away from the table, folding his arms and looking rather belligerent. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

Cassandra stabbed a gloved finger at the map, while staring directly at him. "The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will NOT ignore it."

Nesivera draws one of her blades, casually picking under her fingernails with it, despite there being no dirt to pick at. It was more of an intimidation tactic, but it seemed to work, because Roderick backed away from her. "I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me."

Arcestos leaned against the wall. "You don't want to know how long it took Adan and I to pull her back from the brink." 

Roderick shifted from foot to foot, his tone still very annoyed and condescending. "Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned."

Cassandra's voice was getting low and menacing. "Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face."

It was then that Leliana stepped out from beside Josephine and Cullen. "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live."

Roderick looked positively offended. "-I- am a suspect?!"

Leliana smirked, folding her arms. "You, and many others."

Roderick shook his head, looking away as if he was about to scream. "But NOT the prisoner."

Cassandra gestured at Ness. "I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help."

Roderick gesticulated at the Dalish rogue, who was now messing around with her knife, checking the edge with her finger. "So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence?"

Cassandra pushed off from the table. "Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

Nesivera's eyebrows nearly raised up into her hairline. "Are...you sure?" The elf was sure the Seeker was having a religious hallucination. After all, she was Dalish, from one of the most remote, reclusive clans in the Free Marches. "Even if that means a Dalish elf is His chosen?"

Cassandra chuckles and nods to her. "Humans are not the only people with an interest in the fate of the world."

Leliana turns to Ness, a small, wry smile on her face. "The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it."

Roderick looks incredulous. "This is not for you to decide."

Cassandra slams a heavy book down on the table suddenly. Arcestos looks at Ness, who looks back at him quizzically. Where had she been hiding it? Unless, of course, it had always been in that room and she just now moved it. Pulling it out of a convenient pocket dimension would have just been too strange, though given the events of the last several days, the elf and the Qunari would have believed just about anything. 

"You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She backs the belligerent Chancellor up against the wall, poking him in the chest. "We WILL close the Breach, we WILL find those responsible, and we WILL restore order with or without YOUR approval!"  
Roderick storms out, presumably to save face, or to prevent Cassandra from putting a fist through his skull, or both. Leliana turns to Nesivera and Arcestos, gesturing at the book.  
"This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

The elf takes a deep breath, staring at the book, then looked up at Arcestos and the others. "If you’re truly trying to restore order…"

Leliana rotated her wrists in a general more-or-less gesture. "That is the plan." Cassandra then piped up, her voice calmer, softer, almost pleading. "Help us fix this before it’s too late." 

Nesivera looks to her newfound mage friend, who nods, before turning to Cassandra, her hand outstretched to take hers and they shook hands. 

Once they leave the War Room, Nesivera sits on a nearby bench, leaning over, resting her forehead on the heel of her hand. "Arc...did...Did I do the right thing?"

Arcestos chuckled and sat next to her, resting his hands on his upper thighs. "Well, I daresay neither one of us has much of a choice, least of all you because you seem to be the key. Better to go willingly than forced to do something against your will, you know?"

The rogue sighs. "Well, all I know is that I'm probably in over my head. That, and I could probably eat an entire druffalo right now." 

Arcestos laughed, a rich, warm sound to Ness's ears after so much yelling. "Alright, lets go to the tavern and get you some food before you waste away..." He got up, motioning for her to follow, which she did.


	7. Reporting to Haven's Chantry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesivera isn't really as tough as she pretends to be. Some Arcestos/Ness fluff.

After lunch, Nesivera and Arcestos headed back to the chantry. Ness got an odd look on her face and then belched, and the sound reverberated off the side of the stone building. Arcestos and Ness then looked at each other and collapsed into a fit of laughter like schoolchildren. 

"Andraste's tits, you nearly woke the dead!"

Ness snorted as she giggled, which made Arcestos laugh harder. "Well it doesnt help that I ate too fast then washed it down with Ale...." 

When he could talk again, he gave two thumbs up. "That was a definite eight out of ten."

Nesivera shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Its a good thing I'm not a necromancer. I probably would have woke the dead..." 

Cassandra pushed open the door to the Chantry, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

The two of them froze, looking like halla caught in the torchlight. "Nothing, Seeker. It was nothing." 

The two walked inside. Nesivera stopped for a moment, flexing the hand with the mark. It was sore, but not as horridly painful as it was that very first day. 

Cassandra noticed the slight movement and turned to face her. "Does it trouble you?" 

The elf shrugged. "It’s stopped spreading, and it doesn’t hurt."

Cassandra nodded as they kept walking, Arcestos listened quietly as the two women talked, trying to glean as much information about the Breach as he could from their conversation. "We take our victories where we can. What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

It was then that the Rift Mage decided to chime in. "As much as I hate to concede the point to him, he is right. But where is that kind of power going to come from?"

Nesivera rubbed the back of her neck. "Couldn’t that kind of power just make things worse?"

Cassandra let out a short laugh. "And people call ME a pessimist."

She motioned for the Qunari and the elf to follow her into the war room. She gestures toward Cullen. "You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces."

"It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you both survived."

Arcestos chuckled. "I would have been fine. Ness, however, is tougher than she looks."

Cassandra turns to the raven haired, dark skinned woman, who is impeccably dressed. "This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

Josephine nods to the elf. "Andiran Atish'an."

Ness tilted her head to the side. "You speak Elvhen?" 

Josephine laughed. When she spoke, she had a rich, thick Antivan accent. "You’re just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid." 

Cassandra then gestured towards Leliana. "And of course you know Sister Leliana."

Leliana spread her hands. "My position here involves a degree of…"

Cassandra cut her off. "She is our spymaster."

Leliana pursed her lips, a little annoyed as she gave Cassandra side-eye. "Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra."

Arcestos chuckles, leaning against the wall again, rubbing the base of one of his horns. "At least you're not Ben-Hassrath, Sister." 

Leliana chuckled and nodded to the Qunari mage. "This is very true, Lord Adaar." 

Arcestos made a face. "Please, call me Arcestos." 

Nesivera put a fist over her breast and gave a slight bow to all of them. "Pleased to meet you all."

Cassandra then spoke up. "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good."

Leliana tilted her head from side to side as she spoke. "....Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

Arcestos chuckled. "Playing demon's advocate here, while that is a pretty good idea its not a great idea either. Especially if said mages are resorting to blood magic." 

Cullen cleared his throat. "....And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well."

Arcestos shrugged. "There's a bit of sticky situation though, Templars consume far more lyrium than mages do."

Cassandra nodded, looking first at the Qunari mage and then at Cullen. "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–"

Cullen threw his hands in the air. "Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–"

Leliana and Arcestos replied almost in unison. "Pure speculation."

Cullen gave them both a stern look. "-I- was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of."

Josephine then chose to speak. "Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition," she remarked, and gestured toward the Dalish Rogue, " – and you, specifically."

Ness sighed and hung her head. "They still think I’m guilty."

Josephine made a face like she was cringing, as if she was thinking of a way to put it delicately. "That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some are calling you – a Dalish elf – the 'Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

Cassandra made a face like she'd drank some foul liquor. "Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt."

Josephine sighed. "It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question."

Nesivera looked out at all of them, leaning back and folding her arms. "I'm going to be completely honest here... It’s… a little unsettling."

Cullen nodded. "I’m sure the Chantry would agree."

Leliana gave him a scathing look. "People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign."

Josephine gave another cringe. "And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong."

Ness sighed, looking rather deflated. "My main question is, will the Chantry attack us?"

Cullen snorted. "With what? They have only words at their disposal."

Josephine covered her face with her hand, looking clearly stressed. "And yet, they may bury us with them."

Leliana spoke up quietly. "There is ...something ...you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Nesivera heaved a sigh, and kept her arms folded because her hands were starting to shake. "I’ll see what she has to say."

Leliana gestured to a point on the map east of Haven. "You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

Cullen nodded. "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there."

Josephine returned to her documents. "We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them."

Cassandra noticed how uncomfortable Ness was and motioned for her to leave before turning to the others. "In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald." 

Arcestos looked at Ness, who said nothing as she left. In fact, her face was an unreadable mask as she stalked her way back to the cabin that she had awoken in. Arcestos shut the door behind them. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she slammed her hands down on the desk in the room. 

"Fuck." There was a sharp, shuddering intake of breath. The elf was shaking, and crying. 

Arcestos's voice was concerned, and very gentle, but he wasn't going to touch her, not unless she gave consent. Besides, he'd been socked in the face after putting a comforting hand on someone's shoulder when they were upset before. "Are you alright, Ness?"

There was a distinct sound of tears plopping onto the wooden desk. "No. I'm not okay. I didn't fucking ask for any of this, and now, suddenly, its up to me to save this gods-forsaken world...."

Arcestos sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I probably should have ended up with the mark instead of you, but it was you that damn monster targeted, and you ended up being the fulcrum of the explosion." 

Ness looked at him, her large brown eyes filled with tears, her face red and blotchy. "I didn't even WANT to be there! But I was the best spy my clan has so I had to go....And now I am completely and utterly fucked...." 

Arcestos sighed before standing. "Come here."

Ness looked at him, her face a mask of anger, pain and shame. Anger at what had been thrust upon her. Pain for how many had died because of the explosion at the Conclave. Shame that someone else was seeing her like this, small and vulnerable. She approached him. "What..."

He looked at her. "You can cry on me, hit me, do whatever you need to do. I don't want to see you hurting like this, and if you bottle it up, you'll end up exploding later, and it will be much worse. I owe you one for the Conclave. You're stuck with me. Let me at least help you, as a friend." 

The diminutive rogue looked up at him before her face screwed up in pain again and for the first time since her parents had died, let out a howling, mournful wail as she collapsed against his chest. The Mage sat on the floor, hugging the Dalish elf to his chest and resting his chin on her head as she cried. After a while, she calmed and went silent. He gingerly leaned back, only to find out she'd cried herself to sleep. He sighed, slowly stretching out his legs until he got the feeling back in them, then gently lifted her as he stood. He laid her out on a cot, and covered her with a blanket. He sighed and then walked outside. Varric was at one of the fires. 

The dwarf raised an eyebrow as he saw the Qunari mage. "Is Ness alright? I heard her screaming earlier." 

Arcestos stared at the fire, picking up a stick and absentmindedly poking at the coals. "Not really. How would you feel if you were in her position right now?" 

Varric's usually smiling face was serious for once. "Yeah, thats quite the heavy burden Red and the others dumped on her. And you look like you could use a drink."

Arcestos sighed as he looked at the early evening sky. "I definitely wouldn't turn a drink down. You buying?"

Varric chuckled. "Yeah, can't imagine a Saarebas like you carrying much coin. Also, how good are you at Wicked Grace?"

Arcestos gave a small grin. "I've won a few games. Let's go." 

The pair wandered off towards "The Singing Maiden" , and left Nesivera in the cabin to rest. She needed it.


	8. Trouble in the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and the gang head to the Hinterlands to help deal with issues there. Nesivera also creeps on a certain Qunari mage, and has a heart to heart with Varric.

Nesivera woke up to Arcestos shaking her awake, then stuffing a fat, crispy and warm piece of bacon in her yawning mouth. She bit down on it, trying to blink away sleep. She pulled the curtain back on the cottage. It was still dark outside.   
"Arcestos? What time is it?"  
He looked out at the sky, at the small glow on the horizon. "About an hour before dawn. We're packing up to leave for the Hinterlands. Not that I want to go because that place is a hotbed of danger for mages, but I'm damn sure not leaving you to be accompanied by that elven apostate..."   
Nesivera managed to finish the piece of bacon before noticing he'd set a plate with some hard-boiled eggs, cheese, and bread and another slice of bacon next to her. She took a huge bite of cheese, and chewed thoughtfully. "You mean Solas? Yeah, he's a bit preachy. Kind of a know it all..." 

Arcestos nodded, his metal capped horns twinkling in the dying fire and candlelight. "Anyway, I...uh, made you something after you fell asleep last night. Two somethings actually. Check in your pack."  
Nesivera crammed more food in her mouth, ravenous from having cried herself to sleep without any dinner. She then turned to her pack and opened it, finding two expertly crafted daggers. "YOU made these? These are far beyond anything I've seen Harritt make."   
Arcestos chuckled. "My father was a blacksmith, and a damn fine one. He taught me quite a bit of the trade before my mage abilities manifested, and it served me well once my circle collapsed, I was able to make some coin to keep a roof over my head by smithing."   
Ness sighed. "Sad that you had to support yourself that way, but then again, after what happened in Kirkwall, I can't really see too many people welcoming a Qunari."  
Arcestos quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you Dalish didn't really keep up with shemlen news as it were...."  
The rogue shrugged, biting off a hunk of bread and talking around it. "My clan actually resides in the hills and forests near Kirkwall. It was kind of hard to ignore, especially when Qunari mercenaries started invading the area and forced us farther north..." 

Arcestos shook his head. "That is why I am glad my parents, and I for that matter, are Tal-Vashoth. I never have liked the idea of the Qun. Too many rules, and under the Qun, I would be no more than a collared beast to do someone's bidding. No. Fucking. Thank. You."   
It was Ness's turn to be surprised. "I didn't know that was how they actually treated their mages. I mean, I heard tales from the city elves about Saarebas, but I didn't know they were actually chained like that." 

Arcestos shrugged. "It's a sad reality. Anyway, I'd love to sit here and shoot the breeze with you, but we need to finish getting packed up or the carriage to the Hinterlands will leave without us." He took a hunk of bread, tore it open, stuffed cheese and meat and bacon in it and then handed it to Ness. "Put your boots on, grab your bag and your breakfast and let's get moving."   
Ness also slipped a few hardboiled eggs into a pocket in her bag to eat on the way there, after shoving her feet into the halla-leather boots and shrugging into the beautiful new coat that Harritt had made for her. Sure, it was made from nugskin and druffalo hide, but it was thick and warm and lined with fine chainmail, so it would turn a blade. She took the blades out of her bag, sliding them into the built in harness on her coat. Ness then shouldered her pack and ran outside, just as Arcestos got into the carriage. He extended his hand, to help her up, easily hefting her into the back.   
The trip to the Hinterlands was rather uneventful, save a half crazed bear that bore down on the carriage after smelling the horses. Leliana's scouts who were riding topside easily picked it off, so they didn't have to stop. Ness fell asleep part of the way through the journey, leaning on Arcestos's shoulder. Varric gave him a look like he was about to say "Awww..." The Qunari mage just rolled his eyes, occasionally shifting his shoulder so she didn't suddenly pitch forward and jerk herself awake. When they got to the camp on the outskirts, a loud explosion near the carriage woke her up.   
"SHIT!" She jerked upright, looking around, her hands more than halfway to her knives. She then looked around in confusion as Arcestos and Varric started laughing.   
"Morning, sunshine." The dwarf was greatly amused. "We're here, and ass deep in rebel mages and templars kicking each other's asses....."   
Cassandra made her signature disgusted noise. “And that's putting it mildly. They're carting bodies out of here by the wagon-load.”   
Ness hung her head. “And here I was thinking it'd be easy to get in and talk to Mother Giselle. At least the bonus is I can take out some asshole Templars.” She looked at Cassandra. “No offense but after what happened with Knight Commander Meredith...”   
Cassandra nodded. “None taken...I can understand the sentiment, as she caused no end of trouble for Dalish and non Dalish Elves alike...”   
Just then a small regiment of templars came marching out of the forest. The spotted the cart with Cass, Varric, Arcestos, Solas and Ness riding. “APOSTATES! GET THEM!” Nesivera heard Arcestos audibly swear in Qunari as he bailed off the back of the wagon. “Basra Vashedan! I FUCKING HATE ZEALOTS!” He came barreling out from behind the wagon, blasting one of the Templars off their feet with a blast of ice. Ness leapt off the front, doing a perfectly executed front flip to land behind the Templar defender, daggers already out and she plunged them deep into him from behind. The sharp metal of the new daggers slid through the leather harness that his platemail was buckled to, and she was rewarded as blood started to flow down the defenders back. She could hear his death gurgle, and she planted her foot in the middle of his spine and shoved him off. “Fenedhis Lasa, Shemlen....” she spat at the dead templar as she leapt at another that was attempting to sneak attack Arcestos. When the fighting was over, Arcestos felt a twinge of concern for Ness, she was flexing her hand. She'd probably say she was okay, but he knew that the anchor pained her. She wiped her blades off on a dead templars butt, and started down the path to the crossroads. “C'mon, let's not keep Mother Giselle waiting....”   
When they arrived, Mother Giselle was tending to a young wounded soldier. “There are mages here that can tend to your wounds....” The young man began to protest. “Lie still. Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering.” Nesivera approached slowly as she finished with the young soldier. “Mother Giselle.”  
She turned to look at the Dalish rogue. “Ah, you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste.”   
Ness looked sheepish. “Not through any choice of my own.”   
Mother Giselle chuckled, her eyes twinkling with slight amusement and wisdom. “ We seldom have control of our fate, sad to say.”   
The elf looked confused. “So you agree with them?”   
The gentle chantry mother put her hands behind her back in a casual stance. “I don't presume to know the Maker's intentions for any of us, but I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me.”  
Ness sighed. “And why am I here?”   
Giselle motioned for the elf to follow her. “I know of the Chantry's announcement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you, some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the next Divine. Some are simply terrified—so many good people senselessly taken from us.”  
The rogue nodded. “It was a tragedy, what happened was horrible.”   
The Chantry Mother nodded as she turned to face her. “Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond all reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics that you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you, give them something else to believe.”   
Ness sighed. “Will that work? Won't that just make it worse?”   
Mother Giselle gave her a wry smile. “Could it be worse than it already is?” The elf stammered. “Probably, yes...” Giselle made a broad gesture with her hands. “Let me put it to you this way. You needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that from them, and you recieve the time you need.”   
Nesivera took a deep breath and then spoke again. “Thank you, it's good of you to do this.”   
It was Giselle's turn to sigh. “I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate, or sent to help us....but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquistion into a force that will deliver us....or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry that would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can.”  
Nesivera spent the next few days in the Hinterlands, helping the local hunters with obtaining stores of ram meat, and dealing with rogue bands of templars and mages alike. One night they were setting up camp near the lake, and she saw Arcestos freshening up by the lake. He was in up to his hips, and from what she could see of him he was nude. She stayed hidden in the bushes, watching him from afar. Granted, she hadn't known him very long, but he was easy on the eyes, more so than the Qunari that had taken Kirkwall. Those Qunari were all painted with Vitaar and rather intimidating. Arcestos was....approachable. He was kind, and funny. Her stomach felt like it was buzzing with bees, and she quietly snuck back to camp. Varric noted her return and offered her his hip flask.  
“Spying on Tiny?” The dwarf chuckled, not looking up as he fletched some crossbow bolts. “The color of your face tells me you saw something you liked...”   
Ness chuckled. “I can't help it, I kind of owe him one, and he's been nothing but nice to me but...I roped him into this. He fell into the Fade with me....and I ended up with the Anchor.”   
Varric shrugged, looking down the shaft of the bolt before tossing it in the quiver with the rest as she took a drink. “Guilt will eat you alive if you let it, Halla.” Ness looked over at him. “Halla?” Varric smiled. “I give everyone pet names. Solas is Chuckles, Cass is Seeker, Cullen is Curly....Arcestos is Tiny.”   
Ness smiled and handed back the hip flask. “Halla is a good name, at least you didn't name me something weird like....oh...I don't know....Stabby?”   
Varric took the flask from her and took a drink. “Can't say I didn't think about it, you're pretty good with those daggers...But think about what I said. You can blame yourself all you want, but it won't change what happened. So you can either deal with the hand you were dealt or fold. And that applies to life, as well as Wicked Grace.”   
Ness took what he said to heart and got up, and she retired to her tent, and even though her mind was racing, sleep came and claimed her quickly, which was fortunate because she returned to Haven the next with the rest of the party.


End file.
